villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Sombra
King Sombra is a unicorn, who appears as the main antagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic third season's premiere The Crystal Empire. Prior to the actual episode King Sombra first appeared on Hasbro's Pony Wedding microsite, which has been accessible since July 2012, before any information about the character was released publically. The quiz does not refer to him by name. In the microsite's Wedding Quiz section, the quiz "Your dream wedding location!" includes the question "Who should be the MC?", with Sombra as the choice that steers the quiz's result to the Crystal Empire. Writer M.A. Larson wrote on Twitter regarding the quiz's image of King Sombra that was presented to him: "Interesting. I read about that in a script but never seen it before. King Sombra is mentioned by one of the Crystal Ponies and Twilight Sparkle in the promotional clip for The Crystal Empire shown at Hasbro's My Little Pony panel at the New York Comic Con 2012 and later uploaded to Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. His distinct eyes briefly flash over the Crystal Pony who mentions his name. Depiction in the series King Sombra is a unicorn whose heart is said to be as black as night. He took over the Crystal Empire and enslaved the Crystal Ponies, before Celestia and Luna overthrew him, turning him to shadow and banishing him to the Arctic North, disappearing into a crevice of ice which closed up, but not before he put a curse on the Crystal Kingdom that caused it to disappear for a thousand years. Eventually the Crystal Empire reappeared, but the Crystal Ponies had no memory of their kingdom before Sombra took over, and the mere memory of him causes them pain. Sombra returned along with the Crystal Empire, and tried to attack it again. Princess Cadance cast a protection spell around the Crystal Empire. When Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike came to the Crystal Empire to protect it, Sombra chased after them in shadow form, but they got through the barrier, although he attacked Shining Armor he survived, but his horn was cursed so that he could not use magic. When Cadance began to run out of power to perform the spell, the barrier briefly deactivated. Sombra's horn was broken off as the barrier reactivated, and he transformed it into a dark crystal which began to create more dark crystals in the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Spike searched for the Crystal Heart, the key to protecting the empire, inside the castle, where nopony would dare to look. They ran into a door enchanted by Sombra to confront them with their worst fears. In Twilight's case, she thought Celestia told her that she failed her test and wouldn't continue her studies. After snapping her out of this, Spike thought Twilight was sending him away, but Twilight realized what Sombra was doing. Eventually they reached the Crystal Heart, but Sombra, able to invade once Cadance was no longer able to perform her spell, trapped Twilight in a wall of dark crystals, keeping her from the Crystal Heart. Twilight told Spike to take the Crystal Heart to Cadance. Returning to his physical form, Sombra tried to spear Spike with a dark crystal, but Cadance saved him from the attack. She then returned the Crystal Heart, and together with the crystal ponies used its power to unleash a wave of magic that restored the Crystal Empire and destroyed Sombra, shattering him to pieces. King Sombra was briefly refrenced in the episode, "Games Ponies Play". Personality Compared to other villains on the show, King Sombra's personality is not too elaborated on. Instead, he is little more than a dark, looming menace for most of the episode. He has very few speaking lines, some of then half-incoherent, and is a very mysterious character, whose backstory is limited to the fact that he enslaved the Crystal Ponies. The source of his dark power and his motivations remain an enigma. He is however shown to be extremely cruel, absolutely ruthless and sadistic, viewing crystal ponies as nothing more than his slaves, using fear on them and other characters, and licking his lips as the prospect of possibly killing Spike (although he may have primarily been after the Crystal Heart). Sombra appears to be very intelligent, as he seemingly thought ahead of his enemies and placed a curse upon the empire to disappear if he gets defeated, and he cleverly booby-trapped the way to the Crystal Heart. Since he has no known motivation for acts of unspeakable cruelty, he is by far the darkest and most evil villain in Friendship Is Magic, and fittingly enough the first villain who is apparently killed. Powers King Sombra appears in the show as a being of pure darkness. Due to this, he appears to be virtually impossible to damage via targeted magic, easily dodging Shining Armor's magic beam. However, he cannot penetrate some magical barriers, as he was unable to touch the Princess Cadance's field of love magic without getting harmed. His dark form can spread to immense distances, to the point that he can surround the Crystal Empire all by himself. He can also sink the ground and travel this way, leaving a trail of sharp crystals in his path. Celestia states that she and Luna were the ones responsible for turning Sombra into shadow. This may imply that, albeit formidable in his present state, he could be even more powerful in his true pony form. King Sombra's main power seems to be creating dark, jagged crystals. Those can serve as sharp weapons or imprison his enemies. If he engulfs a unicorn pony in his darkness, he can cover their horn with crystal, blocking off their magical abilities. King Sombra's unicorn magic is unlike any other previously seen on the show. It is inferred by Celestia to be dark magic, powered by hatred and fear. The glow associated with it is a toxic purple bubbling. Though it can be cast by others, Sombra seems to be the main practitioner of it. It is affiliated with corruption, able to taint the Crystal Empire in a matter of minutes. In addition to creating dark crystals, this magic can also be used to show one an illusion of one's greatest fear, or even counter teleportation magic. Weaknesses As a villain affiliated with hatred, fear, and despair, his greatest weakness appears to be love, joy, and other such positive emotions. He is thus unable to penetrate Princess Cadance's magical love barrier without getting harmed by it, and is destroyed by the Crystal Heart, an artifact powered by positive emotions. Similarities and possible inspirations *Sombra is similar to Sauron from Lord of the Rings. Both have a similar appearance, neither has a lot of screentime or dialogue, both lost their physical form in the past (though Sombra is able to regain his form), and both are pure evil. **Sombra's theme sounds similar to that of Sauron and Mordor in Lord of the Rings. **The Crystal Empire under Sombra's control also looks similar to Mordor. **The way he dies looks similar to Sauron's first defeat, and the way the dark crystal that he is standing on shatters looks similar to Barad-dûr's destruction during Sauron's actual death scene. **His horn looks similar to Sauron's spikes in Legendary Frog's parody One Ring to Rule Them All. Both it and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic were made with flash animation. **Meghan McCarthy confirmed in an interview that Sombra was inspired by Sauron, and was only meant to be a dark presence that brings fear to the crystal ponies. *Sombra resembles many other shadowy villains as well. His first defeat leaving him as a disembodied shadow also gives him a similarity to Myotismon, who also uses fear while in his Omega form. His shadow form also looks similar to that of Makuta. When he appears before the crystal ponies after the barrier disappears, he looks slightly similar to Shendu's ghost on Jackie Chan Adventures. He also looks similar to Aku, and his curse, which essentially sends the Crystal Empire further in time, has been compared to what Aku does to Samurai Jack. *Elements of darkness and shadow have occured in several other previous MLP villains - most notably Nightmare Moon and Tirek. Interestingly enough, both Tirek and Sombra (though the former comes from a different generation of My Little Pony) have tried to kill Spike and are the darkest antagonists in their respective generations. Both are also ultimately destroyed. It also shares the untimely death of another G1 antagonist named Lavan, though that specific villain had a motif of fire and hatrid rather than darkness. *Sombra also shares some similarities to the Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Both are one of the darkest antagonists in their respective series, are reduced to an invincible shadowy spirit form and then imprisoned, but not before casting an evil curse, and return a thousand years later before they are destroyed the second time around. The Crystal Heart, which was used to defeat Sombra, could act as a counterpart to the Crystal Stars, which negated the Shadow Queen's invincibility. Interestingly enough, the Pure Hearts in Super Paper Mario play a similar role during the final battle. *He also shares some similarities to Mephiles the Dark: Both are the darkest villains of their respective series, have a shadow form, were sealed away many years ago, are killed by a princess, and appeared in the part of their series that was disliked by many (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Season 3). *King Sombra's death scene is nearly identical to that of Agent Smith from The Matrix and Hektore from Spyro. Hektore also bears similarity by his low amount of lines. Criticism about King Sombra Sombra was not as well received as most of the other Friendship is Magic villains, as many viewers were disappointed that not much was revealed about his character and that he didn't appear or speak as often as other villains. The main counter to this is that Sombra was not meant to be a 'talkative' villain but a more Sauron-like looming threat. King Sombra's design has also been criticised by some fans, many calling it uninspired. However, this is most likely due to the bias against red-and-black Original Characters, as the rest of his design is quite distinct. Memes *Before the actual episode, King Sombra's appearance has been likened by fans to bad original characters. Due to this he was occasionally called "Lord Donut Steel" (a play on "Do not steal", a joke sentence referring to badly made original characters). *After his name was revealed, many fans have taken to calling him "King Sombrero" (a play on Sombra). *King Sombra's castle has not one but two unbelievably long sets of stairs on the way to the Crystal Heart. A common joke about him is to make him obsessed with stairs. There is a joke that his Cutie Mark is a staircase. *King Sombra has become memetically associated with a toy named "Gak", because commercials for said toy were aired many times during the live airing of the episodes. Sub-branches of this joke include things like "Gak got more screentime than King Sombra" and even "King Sombra is actually made of Gak". *As the first villain to unambiguously die (though this was still debated before it was confirmed), fans sometimes say "Nightmare Moon: Turns good. Discord: Turns to stone. Queen Chrysalis: Banished. King Sombra: ****ING DEAD!" Trivia *Sombra has a few distinctions as being the first major antagonist in the fourth generation who is. **A male character associated with darkness (Discord is more associated with chaos and based off Q.) **A pony who isn't an alicorn (Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Trixie, and the Flim Flam brothers were minor antagonists.) **Inspired by a Lord of the Rings villain (The Diamond Dogs were minor antagonists.) **The first character in My little Pony: Friendship is Magic to die. (not counting the Windigoes, and although there are theories about Nightmare Moon (as a separate entity) and Queen Chrysalis, Sombra is the first who is actually confirmed). **The first villain not to yell "NOOOOOO!" upon defeat. *Sombra appears to be a blank flank, as he has no visible cutie mark during the scene when he is turned to shadow. *Prior to the episode "Magic Duel", many fans believed Trixie's Alicorn Amulet to have a connection to him. *"Sombra" is a Spanish, Portuguese, and Galician word for "shadow", which comes from the Latin umbra. *A differently-shaded version of the armor around King Sombra's neck is used for the 2012 Design a My Little Pony Finalists poster, as part of Steel Masquerade's armor. *When he is destroyed, his horn is shown flying past the screen, giving some the impression that he survived and will regenerate from his horn. However, at Unicon 2013 Meghan McCarthy confirmed that Sombra is dead. *He has similar evil traits with Darth Sidious. *He shares traits with the G1 antagonist Tirek, as both are creatures who work in shadow, have a looming, threatening presence, and end up destroyed. His death also almost mirrors that of Lavan, another G1 villain. Quotes *"Yes... crystals..." *"Crystal Heart..." *"My crystal slaves..." *"That is mine!" *"What? No... No! Stop!" Gallery Mlp resource King Sombra 01 by Zutheskunk-d57ivg9.png King sombra by 90sigma-d5jha7c.png King Sombra by Bobsicle0-d6wrmv6.png Possible season 3 villain by zutheskunk-d57iun5.png king_sombra_vector_by_girgirgirandpandas-d5ksyo7.png king_sombra_vector_by_legat_bf-d63bpjm.png king_sombra__s_shadow_by_fercho262-d5kfka0.png Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png SombrasFirstAppearance.png Sombra_turning_to_shadow_S3E1.png Sombra being banished S3E1.png King_Sombra's_eyes_at_the_top_of_the_shadow_S3E1.png watermelon.jpg Shining_Armor_vs_King_Sombra_1_S3E1.png|King Sombra VS Shining Armor King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png King_Sombra_eyes_S3E2.png King_Sombra_goes_to_the_Empire_S3E2.png Sombra_approaching_S3E2.png Illusion_window_S03E02.png Sombra_notices_activity_near_crystal_heart_S3E2.png King_Sombra_cloud_looking_at_pony_S3E2.png GoingForTheHeart.png Mmmmmm.jpg|He sees the crystal heart SombrasSoClose.png Sombra.png Nununu.jpg King Sombra full.png S3E01 - King Sombra.png King sombra.jpg 331784__safe_solo_king+sombra_realistic_badass_artist-colon-sandara.jpg|Fanart Category:Monarchs Category:My Little Pony villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Equine Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Dark Lord Category:Rogue Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Dictator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Trap Master Category:Slavedrivers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Giant Monsters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Evil from the past Category:Mutated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypnotists Category:Illusionists Category:Usurper Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Killjoy Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Depowered Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Psychics Category:Sorcerers Category:Alternate/True Forms